Diskussion:Logbuch
Ich würde mal Vorschlagen, dass das Thema Logbuch eine eigene Kategorie bekommt, denn ich denke mal es dürften genügend Logbücher hier zusammen kommen.--Klossi 16:41, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :In die Kategorie kommen doch dann eigentlich nur die Seiten, die hier doch auch schon aufgelistet sind, oder? Is dann dazu noch ne kat nötig? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:21, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt ich habe mal vor nachdem ich mit den VOY Logbuch angefangen habe, mal die ganzen Einträge zu sammeln und da dürfte einiges Zusammen kommen zb will ich für die Enterprise NX-01 eine Navileiste gestalten Logbuch2151, LB2152, LB2153, LB2154, LB2155 und LB ISS Enterprise für die USS Enterprise NCC 1701 LB2265, LB2266 usw denke mal so wird das Übersichtlich, bei den vielen LB einträgen und außerdem kommen so genügend Artikel für eine Kat zusammen.--Klossi 19:29, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Du willst die Logbücher aufspalten? Ich weiß nicht, halte ich eigentlich nicht für sinnvoll. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ich strikt gegen die Kategorie bin, es kommen auch so genug Artikel zusammen--Bravomike 19:31, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also die Logbücher Trennen würde ich auch nicht. Nur dann sind es doch eben alle Artikel, die hier auch stehen, oder gibts da noch mehr? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja ich wollt es nur in Jahre unterteilen so ist es übersichtlich und die Seiten werden nicht so groß. Und vorallem bei der TOS Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) wo die kompletten Sternzeiten noch durcheinander sind verliert man schnell den Überblick und ich will nicht wissen wie groß der Artikel bei der Enterprise 1701-D wird mit 7 Staffeln und einen Film da find ich die Aufteilung in Jahre sinnvoll. Ich möchte nur nicht so weit gehen wie in der Eng MA wo jede Person sein eigenes Logbuch hat, alles getrennt nach normal, persönnlichen und nach der jeweilsgesprochen Person denn das ist wirklich übertrieben. Das hier ist übertrieben http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Category:Logs Ich habs mir so wie hier http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Captain%27s_log%2C_USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701%29%2C_2268 vorgestellt mit Navileiste aber halt nur mit den Jahren und dem Schiff aus dem Spiegeluniversum. :::Zu weitern Logbüchern: Könnte sein, dass wir noch Einträge von der Defiant und der Rotarran haben, außerdem eventuell von irgend welchen Raumschiffen, die explodieren oder so ähnlich und deren Überrest dann untersucht werden (ähnlich wie bei der Yamato)--Bravomike 19:45, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Genau seh das auch halt bei den Hauptschiffen aus den Serien in Jahre unterteilt und bei den anderen Schiffen wie zb Defiant, Exeter usw dann halt immer zusammen hängend.--Klossi 19:48, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn das so ist, überzeugt. Keine Einwände meinerseits. (Personal-Logs halte ich für unnötig, wie Klossi) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:52, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Also was die Kategorie angeht stimme ich zu, was die Trennung nach Jahren angeht bin ich noch skeptisch, da muss ich noch mal drüber nachdenken, aber eventuell wird sonst wirklich zu unübersichtlich--Bravomike 19:53, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Gerade wegen den "zufälligen" Sternzeiten hat Klossi recht. Und die Logbuch- Artikel werder wirklich sehr lang. Mann muss lange suchen, bis man das richtige Findet :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:57, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Vieleicht überzeugt dich das hier Bravomike http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Captain%27s_log%2C_USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701-D%29%2C_2364. Das ist nur eine Staffel von TNG so rechne noch 6 weitere Staffeln plus einen Film dazu, dann weißt du wie voll die Seite wird und wie schnell man die Übersicht verliert.--Klossi 19:59, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::OK, ich bin überzeugt.--Bravomike 20:01, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich mache mal morgen mal eine Navileiste als Vorlage für das Logbuch der NX 01 und wenn nebenbei die Folgen laufen schreib ich mal die Logbücher raus und könnt mir dann ja mal eure Meinung sagen was ihr davon haltet.--Klossi 20:04, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also für DS9 z.B. gibt es für die letzte Staffel z.B. nur 4 Sternzeiteinträge, was dann bedeutet, dass es vermutlich nur 4 Logbucheinträge sind. Finde ich etwas wenig für eine extra Seite.--Tobi72 20:12, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Entweder man behält DS9 dann ganz zusammen oder man hat halt einen kurzen und 6 normal lange Einträge. Muss man dann sehen, wie viel es insgesamt ist--Bravomike 20:14, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) DS9 seh ich als Sonderfall, an da sollte man auch nicht nach Station, Runabouts und Defiant trennen sondern alles zusammen lassen.--Klossi 20:19, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich bin gegen Sonderfälle. Und zwar aus einem Grund: Wenn neue Leute hier her kommen, hast du Regeln für die und eine ganze Mänge Sonderfälle. Das ist nicht so toll. Außerdem finde ich einheitliches Auftreten einfach besser.--Tobi72 20:47, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Da stimme ich Tobi72 zu. Deswegen: warum ist es so schlimm, wenn eben ein Jahres-Logbuch nur 4 Einträge hat. Es kann nicht immer lange Artikel geben. Wenn es eben nur 4 gibt, gibt es eben nur 4 :) Das können wir dann nicht ändern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:50, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::also, ich muss sagen, ich stehe auf laaange artikel. aber die aufspaltung erscheint mir trotzdem sinnvoll. was haltet ihr davon wenn wir die vier artikel Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) 2151 Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) 2152 usw. allsamt in den artikel Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) includieren?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:15, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also mit anderen Worten Shisma, du willst die getrennten Logbücher wieder in einen Artikel vereinen oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden.--Klossi 08:51, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :nein, es gibt ja noch immer getrennte artikel aber eben auch eine übersicht aller artikel--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:06, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das können wir machen, aber warte mal noch damit ich sammel ja noch wie du siehst die weiteren Logbucheinträge wenn es komplett ist können wir das so machen.--Klossi 09:08, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ähm, warum? der haubtartikel wird doch automatisch mit aktualisiert. tolle sache was? :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:13, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::so, hoffe ich bin dir jetzt nicht in die quere gekommen, siehe hier Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) hab ich irgentwass vergessen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:27, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich wollte dann diese Aufspaltung dann auch bei den anderen Logbücher übernehmen wie gesagt bei 7 Staffeln und einem Kinofilm dürfte das Logbuch der Enterprise D ziemlich lang werden. Bei Logbüchern der NX 01 bin ich erst bei der zweiten Staffel die anderen beiden mach ich dann heute Nachmittag.--Klossi 09:35, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :du meinst, das log würde bei der enterprise-d zu lang?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:41, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Nimm das http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Captain%27s_log%2C_USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701-D%29%2C_2364, rechne noch 6 weitere Staffeln und einen Kinofilm dazu, das wird sehr viel werden. Deshalb war ich auch damals für die Aufteilung, weil es so übersichtlicher ist.--Klossi 10:17, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :klingt nach nem schön langem artikel :). gut das wir nicht alles kurisiv schreiben ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:27, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das Problem daran wird daran sein, dass das Inhaltsverzeichnis schon allein so lang wie ein Standartartikel wird und deshalb bin ich weiterhin für Trennung nach Jahren und ansonsten einmal die Einträge in einem Artikel und dann noch mal nach Jahren getrennt find ich überflüssig.--Klossi 11:11, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :das ist halt etwas abnorm aber wo ist das problem? abgesehen davon, wenn dich das inhaltsverzeichniss stört kann man wiki dazu zwingen im jewailigen artikel keins anzuzeigen, glaube ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:17, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das beste ist ich arbeite erstmal das Logbuch der NX-01 aus und danach kann man ja die entgültige Entscheidung treffen :)--Klossi 11:20, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja, am besten wir kuckens uns erstma an, bevor wir darüber reden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:22, 4. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Logbucheinträge erscheinen in den Sackgassenseiten Soweit ich weiß, gibt es ja noch keine endgültige Entscheidung, was das Verlinken in Logbucheinträgen angeht. Ein schwerwiegendes Argument ist natürlich, dass wir beim Verlinken dem zitierten Wort eine Bedeutung beimessen, was uns innerhalb eines Zitates ja nicht zusteht. Problem aber ist, das alle Logbucheintragsseiten ohne Link in der Liste der Spezial:Sackgassenseiten auftauchen, wie z.B.: Logbuch/VOY/6x21/1. Ich denke, wir sollten dem entgegenwirken, weil diese Spezialseite sonst praktisch unbrauchbar wird. Mein Vorschlag wäre (sofern man der Seite nicht einen Befehl beifügt, der das verhindert), stets etwas im "formalen" Teil des Eintrags zu verlinken - und wenn es nur der Begriff "Computerlogbuch"/"Logbuch" oder "Sternzeit" ist. Dann tauchen die Seiten da nicht auf und wir geben einem Wort eine Bedeutung, dessen Bedeutung wohl ohnehin auf der Hand liegt. Und einen solch generellen Begriff zu verlinken ginge natürlich auch weitestgehend automatisch. Was meint ihr dazu? -- 16:35, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Es hat sich niemand gegen meine Idee geäußert und so werde ich mal beginnen, möglichst jeden Eintrag mit einem Link auf die Seite Logbuch zu versehen. Dann dürfte das Problem ja behoben sein. -- 21:13, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen diese diskussion-- 11:08, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :die Einträge sind nun keine Sackgassenartikel mehr. es ist nicht nötig links hinein zu schreiben-- 08:43, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aber du hattest doch hier und hier alle Links entfernt. Wie kommts, dass das dann keine Sackgassen mehr sind? Die anderen sinds ja auch noch. -- 08:46, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Spezial:Sackgassenseiten scheint nicht so recht zu funktionieren. alle Seiten welche die Vorlage:Logbuch verwenden, beinhalten jetzt einen unsichtbaren Link auf Logbuch-- 08:52, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Welche Logbucheinträge erscheinen denn nicht in der Sackgassenliste, obwohl sie keinen sichtbaren Link enthalten? Will fragen, gibt es denn Beispiele, dass der Hack funzt? -- 08:58, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Aha, das ist deutlich: die Liste der Sackgassenseiten ist leer. Sorry für die Skepsis :-) -- 13:09, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Besser spät als nie: dann werde ich die gesetzten Links auch mal wieder entferne. Guter Trick, das will ich nach der langen Zeit auch nicht versäumen festzuhalten :-) -- 21:53, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::)-- 22:01, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Persönliche Logbücher Wie verbleiben wir denn mit den persönlichen Logbüchern? Sisko legt davon ja einige an, z.B. Logbuch/DS9/7x17/1. Andererseits gibt es Logbücher, die direkt als Stationslogbuch (bzw. Schiffslogbuch) gekennzeichnet sind, z.b. Logbuch/DS9/7x23/1. Müssten wir da nicht streng genommen unterscheiden? --D47h0r Talk 14:58, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Die bekommen jeweils einen eigenen Sammelartikel. Ein persönliches Computerlogbuch gehört nicht zu den offiziellen Aufzeichnungen eines Schiffes oder einer Station. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:23, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Was sagen die anderen dazu? Ansonsten würde ich mal mit Persönliches Logbuch anfangen. Im Prinzip selbiges wie Logbuch, halt nur mit den persönlichen Logbüchern. Beim groben durchsichten der DS9-Logbücher wären ja schonmal einige dabei. Bei anderen Serien habe ich gerade nicht den Überblick. --D47h0r Talk 18:27, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Also ich vertrete wie schon weiter oben genannt die Meinung, dass wir die persönlichen Logbücher mit bei den Schiffen mit einfügen, da es ansonsten zu unübersichtlich wird.--Klossi (Diskussion) 18:57, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das persönliche Logbuch ist aber völlig unabhängig vom Ort der Aufnahme. Es ist wie ein Tagebuch und gehört eben nur dieser einen Person. Ob der nun eine Aufzeichnung auf der Enterprise und am nächsten Tag auf der Defiant und übermorgen auf der Erde macht ist dabei ohne Belang. :Persönliche (= Tagebuch) und offizielle Logbücher miteinander zu vermischen, halte ich für völlig falsch. Ich denke da ganz besonders an ein Beispiel aus Star Trek 6: Ich habe den Klingonen nie getraut und werde ihnen nie trauen. Ich kann und will Ihnen den Tod meines Jungen nie verzeihen. Kirk hat das ganz bewusst in sein "persönliches" Logbuch gesprochen und nicht ins "offizielle" Schiffslogbuch. Er weiß, dass er dort ungezwungen über seine privaten Gefühle und Ansichten sprechen kann ohne, dass es von Außenstehenden gelesen bzw. gehört wird. Er ist geradezu entsetzt, als er im Gerichtssaal auf einmal diesen Auszug hört. Das kommt einem totalen Bruch der Privatspähre gleich. Bei offiziellen Logbucheintragungen würde sich diese Frage nicht stellen, da man damit rechnen muss, dass das Logbuch (mindestens) von der Sternenflottenadministration gelesen und ausgewertet wird. :Um zu verhindern, dass wir zu viele kleinteilige Artikel bekommen, reicht doch erst mal ein einziger Sammelartikel für die persönlichen Logbücher und Tagebucheinträge. Gentrennt durch Überschriften nach Person. Gegebenenfalls kann man dann einzelne auslagern, wenn der Text zu lang wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:29, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gibt es hierzu eigentlich noch weitere Gegenstimmen, ansonsten würde ich dann demnächst mal bestehende Einträge neu sortieren, dabei erhält zunächst jede Person einen eigenen Artikel, ähnlich wie Logbuch Admiral Forrest. Aber mal schauen, wie viel es ist, bei Sisko dürften es ja genug Einträge sein, allein gibt ja schon genug her. Ansonsten gibt es wirklich einen Sammelartikel, wobei wir aber den oben genannten Artikel auch schon haben und das schien bislang ja auch niemanden gestört zu haben... --D47h0r Talk 17:10, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC)